


Firm Support

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Mentor/Protégé, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Firm Support

Clint has always been behind her.  
He is her firm support,  
Like a wall.  
He is a calming hand on her head,  
When she feels angry.  
Clint helps her,  
Even though he has problems of his own.  
He is supportive of her,  
Through whatever crisis she goes through.  
He is closer to her than her own family.


End file.
